1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to photomasks and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to photomasks including a protection layer pattern and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photomask for a photolithography process and an exposure process in manufacturing semiconductor devices may be reused after a recycling process. For example, in the recycling process, a pellicle for protecting the photomask may be removed from the photomask and a pellicle may be re-attached to the photomask by a repellicle process.
However, an acidic solution used for removing the pellicle may damage the photomask pattern, and a line width of the photomask pattern may be changed. As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, a small change of the line width of the photomask pattern may severely deteriorate the quality and reliability of the semiconductor devices.